Destiny's Elements
by musa2flora
Summary: I know there is a story the same,since I'm the one who post this story, I did it on my account to make it easier to update, also this one is edited! Four chosen benders with extraordinary powers.When two girls, who complete opposite are pulled out of their social lives and were told that they are two chosen w their lives take a whole new turn. Will they find the others?OC
1. Chapter 1: Different worlds

**Chapter 1: Different Worlds**

**Hey, so I'm going to re-post the chapters on the other story to make less work for the readers and also because it needed to be edited. After reading each chapter that I update please tell us what you feel about it. Please also check our story's my partner is Kiara McMissile and I'm musa2flora. **

**We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and Totally Spies**

* * *

"Well, well look who we have here, its boy-geek Kevin." Geminia Flarerife said.

She had brown hair with dark red highlights. She wore a side ponytail with a pink hair tie. Show wore acid demiun jeans and a short-sleeve sweater with a hood.

"It's Keverine, and just because I joined the math club doesn't mean I'm a geek." Keverine Splashretawe said annoyed.

She wore a shirt with black sleeves and a green front. Her hair was black and straight, her bangs were placed diagonally and she wore black shorts. She wore dark blue converse."It's all the same in my world." The bell rang, "Excuse you! I need to get to drama class so move." Geminia said pushing Keverine out of her way.

"Her world, my nightmare," Keverine said trying to fix herself for her next class.

As she walked into the classroom she glared at Geminia (knowing they were in the same class). She had an innocent look on her face as Keverine sat down.

"Hello class, today we're starting our partner project." Mr. Kyro said as he walked into the classroom, "Each pair will have to cooperate, and write a ten minute play. While doing this assignment will also teach you about teamwork. If one of you fails, your partner fails. Got that? Good. Oh, and another thing I'll be picking your partners."

He heard a lot of students groan, but ignored them.

"Devin and Eric, Ally and Rick, Geminia and Keverine, Ky-"

"What?!" they unison.

They looked at each other with fury in their eyes, then they looked back at their teacher and noticed that everyone was looking at them.

Mr. Kyro continued pretending he was not interrupted. "Kyle and Katy, Miranda and Nick, Violet and Bella, Justin and Nora, Edward and Jacob. I'll give each pair a short script so they can practice, when you think you're ready to start your script please come see me," he said.

The class got into their pairs and dispersed. Geminia and Keverine both got up at the same time and practically ran over to Mr. Kyro.

"Three, two, one." Mr. Kyro said,

"Mr. Kyro you have to give me another partner please!" Keverine said,

"I can't work with her, you have to believe me," Geminia said,

"She's a nightmare!" they both said at the same time.

"Excuse me?!" they both said.

"Sorry girls, I know you dislike each other, but this is for your own good. You must work together with no complaints."

They both looked at each other. "Fine." they both said together.

"Good," he said with a smile on his face, "Now move along, I got marking to do."

As they walked away from Mr. Kyro they walk their separate ways, then they looked at each other and unison "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE'RE GOING THIS WAY, NO! THIS WAY!" They both looked away from each other.

Ok Keve, remember to focus. You can still work and after this assignment you never have to work with her again, just stop with the shouting! Keverine thought to herself.

Ok Gem, you can work with this loser at least for now. Just think maybe you can get an actual grade on something for once. After this, you'll never be caught dead working with this geek. Geminia thought to herself.

They both turned back and looked at each other. "Let's sit here," they said putting on fake smiles.

* * *

"So, you have to hang out with boy-geek Kevin?" Rose asked with a look of disgust on her face,

"Yeah, she is such a klutz. She nearly dropped a stack of books on me! If it weren't for me, our script would be full of boring stuff." Gem replied, "Oh boys, my arms are tired carry my tray." she shoved her tray of food into one boy's arms. She flipped her hair in his face.

"Oh Gem, I'm glad that you understand that I'm NOT going to carry your food," the boy said as he walked over to Keverine.

Gem was stunned when she realized he was one of her friends. She sat down at "her" table and started talking to her friends as she spied on Keverine and her friends (who were mostly boys).

"What is the geek doing?" she said to herself.

"Hey Manny, anything new?" Keverine greeted,

"I just talked to Gem telling her that I'm not her boy zombie," he said sitting down.

He wore a black shirt, baggy jeans and a green winter hat.

"I don't get why boys swoon over her," Kim said sitting down beside her. She wore a blue sweater with black pants and white shoes.

"Hey Kim," Kev said.

"Didn't you say you two are were working on a project together?" Manny asked,

"Yeah, she is such a drama queen! Unh, your bad acting is ruining my favorite shirt, move over you clothes are so ugly," she said mocking Gem.

She glanced overlookingat Gem laughing with her friends.

"Why is she such a snob?" she said to herself.

She slowly walked up to Geminia's table. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but would you come over to my house to start our script for drama class Gem?" she said,

"Eww! I am not going to a disgusting house owned by Kevin. Your house is... uncouth compared to my mansion. How about you come over to my mansion. Its far better than your little house," she said as Rose laughed.

Keverine just forced a smile and said through her clenched teeth "Great, I'll be there." She walked away towards her friends.

"I just want to squeeze her little head until it bursts!" she said angrily,

"Calm down, before you act weird again. Trust me nobody wants to see that, believe me, been there, done that," Kim said calming Keverine down, "Squeeze the ball or break it, I have tons since the last time you broke like ten of them."

"Thanks," Keverine said as she took the ball and broke it.

Just as Geminia was getting back up Keverine walked back up to her.

"Ok, I'll come to your mansion after school Gem. Where should I meet you after school?" Keverine asked her,

"Good, meet me at my limo," Geminia said walking away.

"Hey Keve can I come with you and your limo trip?" Kim asked,

"Kim!" Keverine said looking at her, "You're supposed to hate Gem, not like her!" she said walking out of the cafeteria.

"I didn't say I like it here, I just want to ride in the limo," Kim said following her out of the cafeteria.

"Wow, what's up with those two?" Manny said to his friend as they both watched Keverine and Kim walking away.

* * *

**So this is chapter one, the edited version, what did you think? Please tell us! **

**R&R,**

**musa2flora & ****Kiara McMissile**


	2. Chapter 2: New Elements

Chapter 2: New Elements

"Whoa, this is where you live?" Keverine said in awe.

"I know, awesome," Geminia said as she unlocked her front door.

"This place has like four floors," Keverine said.

"Five actually now let's get started before you make my home ... un-awesome like you," she said with a wicked grin.

Keverine rolled her eyes and followed Geminia in her kitchen. "Okay people clear out!" she shouted through the kitchen door. Chefs and butlers piled out until the kitchen was finally empty.

"This is your kitchen?" Keverine said looking around.

"Yeah, were going to work here because it's relaxing and fun to work in," Geminia said putting her bag down.

"Wow."

"Surprised, at how big it is?" she asked.

"No, surprised that you actually work," she said smirking.

"You're just jealous because I'm way richer than you are." she shot back.

"I am not! You are such a show off, no wonder people say that you're a spoiled brat." Keverine shouted.

"Well at least I don't have a boy's name and waste my life reading books and playing stupid video games!" she said smiling evilly.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S KEVERINE!" she shouted.

Suddenly they both heard something, it sounded like something was cracking, then it stopped. Keverine looked behind her, and they both started walked toward the sink. Their eyes widened. Coming out of the tap was a frozen stream of water. They both looked at each other.

"This is freaky," Geminia said.

"You mean like you," Keverine said.

At that moment Geminia shut her eyes and screamed at Keverine. When she opened them she saw Keverine with her mouth open looking at something behind her. She turned around and found the ceiling burnt, she looked down and saw the stove's fire flame growing until it was as big as her.

"What did you just do?" Keverine asked nervously.

"I did that?" she asked, she looked down at her shaking hands.

Suddenly the floor below Keverine and Geminia opened up and sucked them in, a large tube. They screamed as they slid down tube.

"What the heck is this?!" Keverine screamed.

"I knew hanging out with a loser like you would lead to this!" Geminia screamed back.

They landed roughly on a read velvet couch. Keverine was the first lift her head up, she realized what happened and jolted up and looked at her surroundings. There was a desk with three computer screens and chair. Behind that was a giant screen with a large **W **on it. Behind the couch was an automatic door made out of glass. The walls had diagrams of gadgets and machines that they've never seen before. The room was mostly made of metal.

"What is this place?" Keverine said looking around curiously, and then she turned to Geminia and asked "Is this some kind of prank?"

Geminia lifted her dizzy head up and said "Why would I have a geek-looking room like this?" she covered her mouth, "I think I'm going to puke."

Suddenly the glass doors opened revealing a man in a suit with a small grey mustache and a bald head with some hair on the sides.

"He-," he said with a fluent accent.

"Aaaahhh, we're being abducted by some bald dude!" Geminia shouted.

"Hello, Geminia and Keverine. My name is Jerry; I am the founder of WOOHP, the World Organization of Human Protection. WOOHP is a bender's agency." said Jerry calmly.

"What, when, where, and how?" asked Keverine really confused.

"Wait, WOOHP I heard that before, but where? Magazine, internet, WAIT, I GOT IT! When I was little my parents used to read me a book called 'WOOHP', it was about people who save the world… My parents never new who gave it to me on my birthday. That was the book that I loved when I was little, but that means… "Geminia said curiosity, "I think it had a little history in it. It said long ago there were lots of people with the ability to bend an element or power or something. The four elements which are fire, water, earth and air. It also said that one day they went in hiding because of some threat against benders. So most people assumed benders were extinct. It said that one day four chosen benders would save the world."

"What is she talking about, how can she know this and I don't, I thought she didn't know anything, I-," Keverine trying to continue, but Geminia interrupted her.

"Excuse me, I am not that brainless!" Geminia said offended.

"Of course you would think that!" said Keverine rudely.

"Geminia I am the one that gave you that book. Anyway girls, yes Geminia you are right you two of the four chosen ones." Jerry was quite impressed in Geminia and Keverine's fight.

"WHAT?!" Keverine and Geminia said together.

"WAIT, Geminia was right for once, what type of prank is this? It is creeping me out." Keverine with a weird feeling inside her.

"This is not a prank or a dream it is true. Ok, how should I say this? You two have different powers of elements. Keverine your element is water and Geminia, your element is fire." Jerry paused as he knew what was going to happening.

"That makes sense, Geminia made fire appeared on the stove," as Keverine continue "but there is still a few answers missing, how does it work, why are we the chosen ones and who are the other ones?"

"There are four nations or I would say four special ones. Your power is your ability to manipulate a specific element. As I just told you, Keverine has water and Geminia has fire" Jerry looked at both of them and continued. "Any questions?"

"YES," said Keverine and Gemini together.

"ME FIRST, NO ME!" they unison together.

"Girls you must know that you are a team now, you can't always fight with each other." said Jerry hiding behind his table.

"He's right..." said Keverine sticking out her hand."Truce?" Geminia glanced down at her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Truce, or what?" asked Keverine.

"Truce," said Geminia shaking her hand with a look of disgust on her face.

"I have one question Geminia." asked Keverine.

"What is it?" Geminia asked.

"Why is Jerry hiding behind his desk?" as Keverine pointing at Jerry.

"I don't know, maybe he's scared of us..." said Geminia with a smirk on her face.

"Good one," said Keverine laughing.

"Excuse me girls, but sorry to ruin your bonding moment." said Jerry trying to fix himself up.

"You girls don't know how to use your bending properly, so you are going to take private lessons in the next few weeks. You first need to master martial arts, and then it will be easier to use your power, finally when you do you will go on your first mission."

"Wait a sec, we got to learn how to use this 'bending'. That sounds like more learning, but more fun," with a big smile on Geminia face.

"Yeah one last question when are the lessons, because I have math club on Wednesdays." concerned Keverine.

"Oh give it a break Keverine, forget about math club. Have a life, we are saving the world here." said Geminia with hope that Keverine will give up.

"Excuse me, I have a life and math is in it," said Keverine with fury in her face.

Geminia and Keverine were facing each other, with anger towards each other. Until Jerry jumped in between them then said, "Girls I forgot to tell you, you two are sharing a penthouse, it's a little far from here, but you love the place. You two get your own X-powders where you can contact me, and get samples throughout your missions. There will be more in the future."

"Cool, what does it do, is it expensive and can I get it in three shades of pink?" Geminia asked looking at it.

"This is an X-powder. It's a communication device, it has internet connection, a lie detector, a camera, an analyzer, voice recorder, a destructive bomb, but won't destroy itself and you can change you outfits with it," he said handing it to them.

Keverine and Geminia took the purple X-powder trying to figure out how to open it. They both clicked the pink heart on the front and it popped in front of their eyes. It was pink inside with a couple of buttons, two screens and a mini pen. They heard Jerry clearing his throat to get their attention.

"One of the best features is that it can shift-shape into any accessory that can blend in with your clothing. Rings, necklaces, watches, bracelets, earrings. Any accessory you can think of," he said proudly.

"Good because I needed a new ring to go with my outfit, now where's the exit? I need to finish our assignment with Kevi-Keverine," Geminia said with a smile.

"Certainly," he said grabbing a remote, "But I need you to know one more thing. You are not allowed to tell anyone what you have just seen here, we are a secret organization."

"Or what?" Gem asked jokingly.

"We're going to painfully erase your memories and possibly keep both of you detained for life," he said seriously.

"What?!" they both shrieked.


	3. Chapter 3: Harsh!

Chapter 3: Harsh!

"Hey Gem! How's it going with boy-geek Kevin?" one of her friends asked.

"Oh her? She just the same. Being freakish as usual and the worse part is she thinks we're friends. I'm going to set her straight and tell her that we're not friends," Geminia said angrily.

"Hey Gem!" she heard someone call her, she turned around and saw Keverine running toward her waving her hand, "Hey Gem, so I was thinking maybe we could hang out during lunch today."

"Hi Kevin how are you doing? Being a freak as usual?

Geminia was about to grab Keverine's arm when Rose said, "Eww don't touch her Gem she's got freaky germs."

Geminia grabbed Keverine's hand and pulled her aside out so her friends couldn't hear her.

"Look Keverine, is it? I don't regret what I'm going to say next, but I feel you need to hear it. We're not friends, we never were. Just because we met Jerry and found out that were the chosen ones doesn't mean were friends, ok? It's just like being partners in biology. Just because we work together doesn't mean we're friends. So just forget that it even happened to us. We're not friends." Gem said in a serious tone and then walked away.

Keverine just stood there. She was hurt, she knew Geminia was mean, but she didn't think she would be that mean. Tears falling from her eyes, she thought being friends with Geminia would change the both of them, but she was wrong. Geminia didn't change and she probably never would. Keverine watched Geminia walked back to the cafeteria. Geminia stop at the door, and whispered "Sorry, Keverine." Geminia disappeared into the cafeteria, Keverine followed after with a blank mind. She walked in to get her food and tried to walk out with no sign of talking.

"Hey Keve, what happen with you and Gem?" asked Kim.

Keverine stopped walking. Another tear fell from her eyes, and then she moved again trying to get to a table as fast she could.

"Keve are you alright, we're your friends we can help," Manny said while Kim tried to aid Keverine.

Keverine stared at them, she couldn't stand it and said quietly, "No! Why should you care? I'm just a boy-geek. Leave me alone." she ran off dropping her tray.

Geminia heard the tray falling to the ground, she turned around and saw Keverine running out of the cafeteria.

_Is this my fault…or is she upset about herself? Who am I kidding this is all my fault. I knew I had to tell her, but I never knew it would hurt her. Should I apologize? What am I saying? I didn't like her before, so why should I like her now? Just because she can't be friends with me, doesn't mean she has to cry about it. It's no big deal, right?_ Gem thought to herself.

"Hello? Earth to Gem, are you home?" said Rose. A football player past by "Hey Nick," said Rose, "pass me your shoe." The football player tossed his shoe to her. She took the shoe holding it under Geminia's nose.

"I'm alive!" said Geminia jerking her head up and getting out her perfume to spray.

"What happen to you?" Rose asked concerned.

"Umm… Nothing…" said Geminia trying to act normal.

"I'll let this one slide. So after school do you want to go to the mall?" said Rose trying to act like nothing happened.

"Yeah sure... I've got to go to drama class. I'll see you later Rose," Geminia straightening herself up to leave and walked away.

* * *

Keverine was running out of the school to her favorite oak tree. She didn't know what to do but cry.

_"If Geminia hates me then why should I be a bender with her? I'd rather just forget about everything that happened in the past few days. Maybe I should just talk to-''_ the bell rang loudly interrupting her thoughts.

Keverine ran to drama class. She made it just in time before the teacher came in. Keverine came and sat in the front to avoid Geminia. Geminia tried to do the same.

"Good afternoon class, we will have to delay the drama scripts for today." said . Thank goodness Geminia and Keverine thought.

"Today we'll be doing-" he said but got interrupted by a teacher at the door. She had brown hair, with blond highlights. She had blue eyes and wore glasses. She wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans with red high heels.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have a meeting this period, and you are late." the teacher said in the nice way and continued "I'm the substitute teacher for this class." she said.

"Thank you. Class I would like you to meet Ms. Sarong, so today you will continue working on your scripts." said Mr. Moon as he was grabbing his briefcase and running out of the classroom.

"Good afternoon class, as had said you will be working on your scripts today." she said sitting down in a chair.

Everyone got up expect Keverine and Geminia. Keverine suddenly got up from her desk and dropped a piece of paper at Geminia's desk.

Keverine walked back to the front and asked the teacher, "May I please go to the nurse, I don't feel so good." Ms. Sarong nodded.  
Keverine ran fast as she could out of the class room.

Geminia took the note and open it, it said:

**_Don't worry about the project, let me do all of it._**

_Less work for me I guess. _Geminia thought to herself and smiled a little looking out the window.

Keverine walked into the bathroom and shoved her hands in her pocket. She got her X-powder out and called Jerry. A hologram of his face popped up looking at her.

"Hey Jerry, mind if I come a little bit early for water bending lessons? We can have tea or something, I guess," said Keverine depressed.

"Is everything alright? We could talk it over. Oh by the way, just because I am British does not mean I like tea and crumpets," said Jerry in a stern look.

Keverine looked at Jerry like he was lying.

"Ok, maybe I do," Jerry said guilty.

"So how I am getting to WOOHP?" said a little laugh escaped her lips at Jerry.

Jerry clicked a purple button, and look up. There was a big hole in the ceiling.

Keverine screamed, "THANKS A LOT JERRY!"

She slid down the WOOHP hole landing on the red velvet couch head first. Her face plumeted into a cushion. At first she couldn't feel her body as if it were numb. Then she slowly lifted her head looking at Jerry with a dizzy look on her face.

"So, what brings you here my dear Keverine?" he said sipping a cup of tea, "Shouldn't you be in drama class with Geminia?"

As soon as she heard her name Jerry noticed a few tears escape her eyes.

"What's wrong Keverine?" he asked taking another sip of tea and looking at her with concern,

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A WATER BENDER!" she shouted exposing her tears as they ran down her cheeks.

Jerry was so surprised that he actually spit out his tea.

"But why? We recruited you just a few days ago and you already want to quit?" Jerry said as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"I don't want to be one of the chosen ones. I want to quit. If I have to work with Gem then I might as well drown myself in my own water. Being a team means nothing to her," Keverine said through her tears. "Why do I have to be a chosen one? My life is already full of problems, now I have to deal with this?!"

"What is this about?" Jerry said taking a seat beside her.

"Gem just said that we're not friends. I know to some people it wouldn't be a big deal, but frankly she did make it a big deal," Keverine said quietly.

"What exactly did she say?" Jerry asked.

"S-she..." Keverine stuttered.

"Let me see your X-powder." Jerry said as Keverine handed it to him. After a few tapping and clicking Keverine heard Geminia's voice.

_Look Keverine, is it? I don't regret what I'm going to say next, but I feel you need to hear it. We're not friends, we never were. Just because we met Jerry and found out that were the chosen ones doesn't mean were friends ok? It's just like being partners in biology. Just because we work together doesn't mean we're friends. So just forget that it even happened to us. We're not friends. _

The words sunk in her head once again, this time she felt anger and clenched her fist as tight as she could. At the exact same moment the tea in the teapot burst out spewing everywhere. Jerry looked at her fist and then at her.

"Keverine, she didn't mean it," Jerry said trying to calm her down.

"Then why'd she say it?" Keverine shot back rudely.

"It's hard for a person to adjust. Geminia probably didn't want to be friends mainly because of her reputation." he said.

"Oh." Keverine simply said, Jerry looked satisfied thinking he fixed her problem, "So what you're saying is that her reputation is more important than being friends with me, a girl like her, a bender like her... a chosen one like her. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense," she said sarcastically as she stood up.

"Keverine..." he started.

"Just call me Keve... can we start training?" she asked using her X-powder to change her clothes.

"Of course," he said leading her to the training room.

Geminia walked around with her group of friends a couple of times while drinking a smoothie. They shopped for clothes and jewelry. She laughed at her friends jokes and had a great time with them. Yet, she felt like she had done something wrong. She felt... guilty.

"Right Gem? Gem? Oh come on! We're at the mall having a blast, what's with you?" Rose asked.

"Nothing ok? I'm just... tired." Gem said.

"Yeah and I'm a dancing flower, tell me what's wrong!" she said pulling her aside from the group.

"I'm tired, ok?" she said again a bit annoyed.

"Then go home, I guess walking around the mall for like the fifth time can getting a bit boring and tiring," Rose said walking back to the group.

Maybe I should go to WOOHP and start... what was it called? Fire bending training? I guess that'll get my mind off 'The Keve Incident' that happened today.

She walked out of the mall towards her limo. She got inside and stared at her feet thinking about what she had done.

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked.

"Home." she replied.

"But don't you have fire bending lessons at WOOHP?" the driver asked with a sly smile.

"I know, but I don't feel- wait... how did you know?" she asked confused, "Wha-?! Jerry?"

"That's right now let's go." Jerry said stepping hard on the pedal.

"J-Jerry! Slow down!" she shouted tightly holding onto her seat.

A few minutes later Jerry stopped suddenly causing Geminia to hit her hard hard on the window.

"We're here, now let's go," Jerry said opening the limo door.

Geminia covered her mouth with her hand and said sickly "I think I'm gonna-" she grabbed a plastic bag and threw up in it.

"Sorry Jerry, was this important?" she asked handing him the plastic bag that she threw up in.

* * *

"It was," he said throwing the bag to the garbage away as they entered the training room.

The room was mostly made of metal just like Jerry's office. It had a skylight and a carpet floor. Keverine was kneeling down and reading a book called 'Water Bending- Healing with Water'. Beside her a was a stack of books based on water bending. She moved her hand (which was covered in water glove) on a dummy's chest. When the dummy beeped Keverine knew it was a sign that she was done. She stood up and saw Jerry and Geminia at the door, she pretending as if they weren't there and starting reading another book called 'Attacking with Water'.

"Keverine, Geminia is here," Jerry said.

Keverine just continued reading her book and attacking a standing dummy with her arm (which was covered in water).

"I told you, it's Keve," she said without looking up.

"Well then, why don't I see what the both of you can do. You will both be battling each other. I want to see what you have learned from those books I gave you," Jerry said.

"Oh...y-yeah," Gem said nervously as she changed her outfit with her X-powder ring.

About two minutes later Geminia and Keverine were both facing each other in battle stances.

"Begin."

Keverine covered her arm in water. The water took the form of a whip and wrapped itself around Geminia's leg pulling it causing her to fall.

"I win," Keverine said flatly.

Then she picked up her book again and continued reading it.

Geminia picked up a book from another stack of books, based on firebending. The book she was reading was called 'Attack & Defense : Fire.' She flipped to a random page and read 'Fireballs: Pull you arms together and pump them forward to shoot the fireballs.' Geminia got up with a smirk on her face, "Hey Kevin over here, let's do another round."

Keverine got up and walked over to her.

Jerry looked up "This is going to end well," he said sarcastically.

Keverine shot water in the air to start the battle. She tried the same move again, she covered her arms in water and changed the form to whip which wrapped itself around Geminia's leg. This time Geminia jumped. Jerry raised an eyebrow. She walked forward and pulled her arms forward together to pumped them forward and created two fireballs. One of the fireballs were swirling around Geminia and the other was heading for Keverine. Keverine pulled the water in front of her and formed a shield to block the fireball, it burned out once it hit the water shield. Keverine looked back at Geminia, but she was on the ground and Jerry was knealing beside her after he saw what had happened.

"Jerry what happen to the other fireball that Geminia formed?" Keverine asked picking up her book and tried to continue to reading.

"It hit Geminia, Kever- Keve," Jerry said looking back at Geminia who was still unconscious.

"Wait, what?" Keverine said confused as she put her book back down, "Let's see, she said that she doesn't like me and doesn't want to be friends with me. Now look, karma."

Jerry looked up at her with a stern look on his face.

"Fine Jerry. Just stop with the eyes, it's creepy," said Keverine picking up her book. "Here it is, ok stand back Jerry."

Jerry took a step back. Keverine took a black pen out of her back pocket and drew a moustache on Geminia's face. Then she looked up at Jerry who was staring straight back down at her face. Keverine stood back up, pulled the water towards her and Geminia and healed a wound found on the side of her neck.

Few minutes later Geminia woke up in Jerry's office feeling a little dizzy and sick. She was lying down on the red velvet couch and saw that Keverine was reading another book on water bending. Jerry was at his desk doing some paperwork.

"Geminia you're awake," he said with relief.

"Yeah, what happen?" she asked as she watched Keverine walk out of the room.

"Geminia do you remember the second battle that you and Keve had? Well one of your fireballs got out of your control and hit you. Keverine healed your wound, if she didn't then you'd still be wiped out." Jerry said getting up, "Geminia I gave you those books so you could start reading last night, but I could tell that you haven't even started," he said sternly.

"You have someone you should thank," he said pointing at the door.

Geminia got up and said "So Keverine saved me even after I've been kinda rude to her today? Wow, no one would ever do that to me, I could of ended up in the hospital."

She continued walking to the doors and said "Thanks Jerry."

"You are thanking the wrong person, Geminia," he said as he walked back to his desk. "Oh, for tomorrow's class I would like you to read those books I gave to you."

Geminia smiled and walked out the doors. She walked into the bathroom hoping Keverine would be there. She checked the stalls and saw a pair of blue converse. She knew it was Keverine.

"Keverine I know your in there. Come out, we need to talk," Geminia said.

"Why? So you could tell me that you don't want to be seen talking with me?" Keverine said rudely, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, I have a repu-" Geminia stopped, "Keve, just come out here."

"NO! Just leave me alone. If you don't want me to be a part of your life then go back to you mansion," Keverine said sternly.

"Fine, if you want me to, then I'm going." Geminia said a little disappointed.

Geminia pretended to open the door to leave. She stayed and heard a stall door open. Keverine walked up right in front of her. Keverine saw Geminia's face and started to smirk a little, but couldn't help it and started laughing her head off.

"What are you laughing at?" Geminia turned around facing the mirror, "AAAHHH!" Geminia screamed in horror.

"Who did this?" Geminia said trying to act as if she didn't care.

"Jerry did it." Keverine lied.

"When I get my hands on Jerry-" Geminia heard footsteps walking away from her. She turned around and saw Keverine walking away.

"Keve wait, can we please talk for a few minutes?" Geminia asked kindly.

"I guess," said Keverine walking back towards Geminia.

"Th-... than... than..." Geminia said trying her hardest to say 'thank you'.

"What are you trying to say, thank you? You can't say thank you. Ha!" Keverine said with a tiny smile on her face, but turned back to a frown again.

"Isn't that what I just said?" but she tried saying it again, "Th- Th-"  
Keverine hit Geminia on the back.

"Thank you for saving my life Keverine, no one has ever done anything so nice to me before in my life. Someone who does that is a true friend," Geminia spat out and then smiled.

"I thought that I wasn't your friend," Keverine said with a small voice.

"Yeah well, I'm so- so-" Keverine turned around and hit her on the back again.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Keverine said now looking at Geminia.

"Sorry, for telling you that weren't my friend. I'm really, really sorry. Can we be friends?"

"I do like limo rides..." Keverine smiled and then hugged Geminia.

"By they way Gem, I'm the one who drew that moustache on you not Jerry. I thought it would be funny... and it kinda was," Keverine said giggling while walking out of the bathroom with Geminia.

"I don't care, I'll wash it off when we get back to the mansion." Geminia said, "Let's go and get our stuff."

They both walked into Jerry's office. Jerry was standing in front of them with a smile on his face.

"Well girls, I see you made up, so let me tell you the good news." Jerry said smiling and continued, "You two girls will be living here, at Beverly Hills. But the bad news is that you will be moving schools."

"What?!" they both shrieked.


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**Chapter 4: The Big Change**

"Girls settle down please, it's not like it's the end of the world." Jerry said,

"Settle down?! Jerry how am I supposed to settle down?! My life is in this school! The school needs me." Geminia shouted.

"Geminia, please quiet down," Jerry said trying to calm her down.

"Ok, one, its Gem and two, I was practically born in that school! It's like a home to me, my friends are family. If I'm gone whose gonna be the popular one?" she said.

"Gemin- Gem I know this is a big shock to you, but you need to know the reason why?" Jerry tried to explain.

"Why? Jerry why?" Geminia said trying to hold back her tears.

"It's because you two are going to start new lives together as the chosen ones. I need you two to bond so that when the moment comes you know that you can count on each other to be there. You two can help each others weaknesses, and making sure that you friendship is strong against anything." Jerry said.

Gem was about to say something when Keverine stood and walked over to them. Then she shouted with tears in her eyes, "What about old friends? Kim and Manny have been my best friends ever since I started school. They're like family to me! Leaving them is like never seeing them again Jerry! How will I live with that? I know Gem just changed a little, but we haven't spent that much time together. Kim is like a little sister and Manny is like an older brother. I can't leave them Jerry, I just can't!"

"Keve..." Geminia started but then decided not to, seeing Keverine so sad about leaving her friends, and she thought she was the only one upset about this topic.

"Keverine you have to understand, this is apart of your life. It's your duty to Beverly Hills, to the world," Jerry said trying to help her.

"So know I have to chose? Between my friends and bending?" she asked angrily, "You know at first I thought that being the chosen one would make me be important to the world. But if I'd of known that it meant giving up the most important people to me, and then I wouldn't have accepted this. I'm not just a chosen one Jerry. I'm also Keverine. I'm nerd that has boys as friends and reads books for fun. Now... m-my whole life is changing in just a few days. This is not what I expected at all."

Keverine walked up to Jerry and picked up a remote, she pressed a button on it and the ground opened up and she fell without screaming.

"I thought Keve took this really well. I didn't know how much this meant to her," Geminia said quietly, "I'll try to talk to her."

"Thank you Gem," Jerry said.

* * *

"Kim! Manny!" Keverine shouted as she ran over to them.

"Keve, oh my gosh, are you ok? After you left yesterday, I thought you were angry at us," Kim said as she hugged Keverine.

"Ugh, what's with all the hugging? Keve what happened yesterday?" Manny asked.

"I just... I felt angry for some reason but I'm ok now," Keve explained not mentioning Geminia.

"Great, because there's someone we want you to meet," Kim said with an excited smile on her face.

"Who?"

"Hey Keve! Remember me?" a tall boy said smiling.

He wore a black jacket, white jeans and some green headphones which matched his sneakers. His hair was messy and had a pair of drum sticks in his back pocket.

"Jay, is that you?" Keverine asked.

"The one and only," he replied.

"Self-absorbed as usually," she smirked. "What are you doing here? You look so different from camp," she said.

"I took your advice and got a new look that really shouts...me. I transferred from my old school, now I get to see you like everyday!" he said holding her shoulders.

"About that..." Keverine said uneasy.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"I'm going to be attending another school, starting next week," Keverine said trying to hold back her tears.

Everyone was silent, shocked at what she had just said. Finally Kim broke the silence.

"What do you mean?! You can't leave?! We're supposed to be best friends for life! I thought we were sisters," Kim shouted and ran away.

"Keve... why?" Manny asked.

"I got a part-time job at a hotel called WOOHP. I'm needed there, it's in another state. I'm sorry. I tried reasoning with Jer- my parents, but they already decided," Keverine said, a tear ran down her cheek.

"I... I'm going to go find Kim... I think she needed to hear this," Manny said quietly then walked away.

"Jay..." Keverine started.

"Just when I thought we could start hanging out, you leave...again. But we're still friends, I'm not dramatic type. Goodbye Keverine Splashretawe." Jay smiled, and then walked away.

As soon as everyone had left Keverine ran to her favorite oak tree and sat down with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You ok?" Keverine jerked her head up and realized Geminia was standing right in front of her.

"It's ok, it's ok," Geminia said sounding like a comforting parent as Keverine hugged her, still crying.

"Listen, I know it's hard, I haven't even broken it to my friends-" Geminia said.

"Yeah, about that," Keverine said pulling back from the hug, wiping away her tears.

"Not now Keve, I'm trying to help you. You're my friend-"

"No, look," she pointed behind Geminia.

"Keve! Listen to me, you're my friend and I care about you... so does Jerry. I know you're going to miss your friends, but you know it's for the best. It took me awhile to understand what was happening here, my whole life is going to change; now I know it's what I need. It's what we need Keverine," Geminia said softly.

"Gem!" Keverine said firmly.

"What? I was trying to be helpful!" Geminia said a little annoyed.

"Helpful? That's not the Gem we know," a voice said from behind them.

Geminia slowly turned around and saw all her friends looking at her with disbelief.

"Gem what you doing with boy-geek Kevin?" Rose asked angrily.

Before Keverine could say anything Geminia stepped in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"It's Keverine, Roselena Margret Aloosia." Geminia said smiling with satisfaction.  
Rose blushed in embarrassment as she heard her full name.

"That's not the point," a boy said standing in front of Rose, "Why are talking to Kevin? We don't do that. Losers like her don't talk us."

"No Stefe! Not 'we', not 'us'. She is not a loser; she's a true friend unlike all of you. Ever since kindergarten, I thought you all were my friends, but now I know who my true friend is. That's my so-called-loser friend, Keverine," Geminia said crossing her arms.

"Whatever. To think that the queen of the school turned out to be an inner loser. See ya' around best friend for never," Rose said sticking her nose up and walking away with the rest of the group.

She heard a few others say stuff like, "Gem the loser." "Loser liker." "She is not one of us."

"Woah Gem..." Keverine said, " I can't believe you just did that."

"It was no big deal. That was one way getting out of this popular state. Besides, no one insults any friend of mine," Geminia smiled, "Since we're leaving I decided to throw a goodbye party, and your invited of course. I even invited your friends, they seemed thrilled."

"Oh thanks, I guess," she said quietly.

"It's next week, the night before we leave the school and it starts at seven. I got to go to my locker before the bell-" Before Geminia could finish her sentence the bell rang, "See ya at WOOHP!"

"Yeah... see ya... friend," she smiled and walked into the school.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Keverine heard Geminia shout then she opened the door.

"Oh hey Keve! Came to work on the script?" Geminia asked.

"Yeah, I think we're almost done though," Keverine replied as she walked into the mansion.

"Maybe we can hang out later when we're done."

"Sure, I got some time before dinner."

"Great! So I got this idea for the script where-" Geminia was interrupted by another knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" a voice said as a tall girl ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey!" Geminia said angrily as she pushed her aside, "Amy!"

"What? I've got people I need to see to ya' know." she sneered then answered the door.

"Who's that?" Keverine whispered.

"That evil creature is my older sister, Amethyst, but I call her Amy," Geminia said as she glared at her sister.

"Wow and I thought you were the mean one," Keverine giggled.

"Ha, ha very funny, now let's go," Geminia said sarcastically, pulling Keverine arm.

"Gem, it's for you!" Amy screeched.

"Good afternoon girls." a familiar voice said.

"Jerry?" both girls said quietly.

"Where are you parents?" he said.

He wants to talk to them about you transferring schools," Amy smiled evilly. "Maybe your grades are so low that you're going to be transferred to a geek-loser school." she said quietly.

"Their in the study hall," Gem said not taking her eyes off Amy.

"Please follow me sir," Amy motioned for him to follow her then smiled innocently.

"Why that-"

"Why don't we finish working on our script," Keverine interrupted hoping to calm her down.

"Fine," she said a little grumpy. "I just hope Jerry doesn't come back to my house."

"If he's been monitoring for years, that's practically stalking," Keverine said as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**PARTY AT GEMINIA'S HOUSE**

A few days later...

"Hi Gem, so I hear you and Keve are friends now," Manny said awkwardly, as he entered the mansion.

"So you and Keve are both leaving?" Kim asked curiously, "What a coincidence," she said suspiciously.

"Yup, so her friends are now my friends too," Geminia smiled.

Kim frowned and walked away. Geminia wondered why Kim was so upset.

"Hi my name's Jay, I'm also a friend of Keve." he said as he walked in.

"Oh hi, my name's Ge..." Geminia turned around and saw Jay smiling at her.

Oh my fire... he is cute. Wait, he's friends Keve? How does she know this cute dude?!

"Hey you made it!" Keverine said as she looked at Geminia who was still awe-struck. "I see you've met my new friend Gem."

"Yeah, cool party. See ya later, I gotta get my dance on," he said then disappeared into the crowd.

"So anyway, have you seen Kim I gotta-" she was interrupted by an over excited Geminia who was holding both her shoulders tightly.

"How do you know him? He's so cute, how are you even friends with him?" Geminia asked.

"Uh... adventure camp and he helped me with rock-climbing, guitar playing and when we were little. He beat up a few kids that were bullying me," Keverine replied uncomfortably. "Anyway have you seen Kim?"

"Yeah, I was talking to her before Jay came. She seemed pretty upset," Geminia said pointing in her direction.

"…great… Thanks Gem," she said then walked in that direction.

Suddenly Keverine found herself being pulled into a coat closet.

"Keve, what's going on?" Kim said angrily.

"W-what are you talking about?" Keverine asked nervously.

"Why are you friends with Geminia? Why are you both moving to the same school? Why don't you hang out with me after school anymore? Are you really my best friend or not?" Kim shouted. "If you were really my best friend then you'd tell me the truth!"

"Kim... Kim I-I can't I'm sorry," Keverine said trying to make her feel better.

Kim sighed and shook her head. Then she walked out of the closet.

"Kim... I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Keverine walked out of the closet and bumped into Geminia.

"Hey are you ok?" Geminia asked handed her a cup.

"Yeah, where's the punch?"

"Over there, the new butler just poured in a new recipe and it's great," she smiled.

"Really? Cool," she scooped up the punch and poured it in her cup, she took a sip started to feel dizzy, "Oh my water, what is in this? This here drink tastes like cardboard pudding!"

"Uh... Keve are you ok?" Geminia asked concerned.

"Let's go hang out at WOOHP!" she said loudly.

All eyes turned in their direction and looked at them confused.

"WOOHP is a... it stands for wacky, open, ocean for hearts and ponies." Geminia said trying to make sense of what she just said, she put on a fake smile and dragged Keverine to her staircase.

Geminia grabbed Keverine's hand and dragged her up to the fifth floor and opened a door to the roof. Luckily no one was on the roof. She slammed it shut and looked at Keverine who was now trying to stand still. She tilted back and forth trying to keep her balance.

"Keve you almost blew our cover!" Geminia shouted.

"What cover?" a familiar voice said.

Geminia turned around and saw four people with confused looks on their faces.

"Rose, Kim, Manny, Jay?!" Geminia screamed in confusion. "What are you four doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing? I realized that you're my friend and that friends stick together so I came to apologize," Rose said. "But when Kim told me the both of you we leaving to go the same school I was a little suspicious."

"If Keve won't tell me, then you have to tell me Gem! What's going on?" Kim shouted.

"Oh that easy," Keverine said in a kid-ish voice, "me and Gem are benders, we have superpowers! WOOHP doesn't stand wacky, open, ocean, heart for ponies. It stands for World, Organization, of Human Protection. We go on missions and save the world!"

"Oh snap. We're so busted," Geminia said in a quiet voice.

"What?!" the four of them shouted in confusion.

Suddenly Keverine fainted and fell on the ground. She started closing her eyes slowly. The last thing she saw was a bunch of men surrounding her friends. Jerry was kneeling down beside Keverine, looking at her.

"No...don't hurt the," she managed to say, then she blacked out.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

Keverine heard voices, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was in the WOOHP infirmary; she was lying down on a bed while Geminia and Jerry were talking outside the room. They door was wide open so she could see them.

"Jerry I just don't know what happen," Geminia said a little confused.

"Gem I believe you, but then why would she tell everyone?" Jerry asked with curiously.

"Look this is what happened, we were talking to a couple of Keve's friends, and then for some reason she started acting all weird," Gem glanced at Keverine.

Keverine quickly closed her eyes and acted like she was still sleeping. Geminia noticed but didn't say anything. Jerry looked at Keverine and walked over to the side of her bed.

"I guess the first investigation is after we take the memory out of Keve's four friends and anyone else who heard. Next-" Jerry was interrupted.

"That means no goodbye party, are we going to have another one?" said Geminia hopefully.

"Well, after the memory some will have déjà-vu for the party, but there is a fifty, fifty chance this might happen again. It's up to you and Keve," said Jerry looking over on Keverine, and saw her waking up. "Ahh, you're awake. While you were sleeping we got some of your DNA. I need to go check the tests."

"What's happening?" said Keverine trying to act like she waking up.

"Cut the chase I saw you were awake," said Geminia.

"Ok, you caught me, but what actually happened? All I remember drinking juice," said Keverine trying to stretch.

Geminia was looking at her nails, and looked up. "The Punch? Wait; after you drank the juice you were acting funny, it might be something in the punch. But there is still one question missing-" she got cut off by Keverine.

"What are you waiting for?" said Keverine and continue, "Go find the rest of the punch for analyzing," said Keverine seriously.

"Don't you want to come to my mansion?" said Geminia, stopping at the door to look at her.

Keverine was beside the window looking outside. It began to rain, trees swooshing back and forth, and puddles all over the ground. Geminia walked up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

Keverine looked up at her and said "Did we make the right decision, about leaving?"

"Keverine, you're a little bipolar at the moment….but….." Geminia looking at her, "I know this is hard of leaving the place we grew up, but if we stay we might leave the world in danger. Don't worry," she smiled at her. "Come on let's go find that punch! Race you to the limo," as Geminia started running to the limo.

"No fair, you got a head start! By the way I'm not bipolar," said Keverine trying to catch up with her.

* * *

**Geminia's Mansion – In the Kitchen**

"Let's see, Keve you look over there, and I'll look over hear," said Geminia separating form Keverine.

"Wait, Gem, I think I found more then a bit, come over here in the kitchen," said Keverine.

"Coming," said Geminia running as fast as she could. Geminia looks around and saw the black and white tiles the entrance of the kitchen floor; juice was spilled everywhere. She looks up to find Keverine. Suddenly Geminia been pulled away with her mouth covered. The person pushes her to the ground lightly and revealed her face, who was Keverine.

Before Keverine lifted her hand, she said quietly she "There's someone in the kitchen and it might be the person who made juice. If it is, then we might have to use our bending. Now let's go," Keverine released her hand and moved closer into the kitchen entrance. Geminia took a deep breath and followed her, but suddenly they both stopped. They saw a man wearing black and a red bow tie. His hair was greasy and wearing white gloves.

"Wow, those two girls are too easy to trick," he open a cupboard and took out a big pot of juice and poured it down the drain. "Maybe I should keep it a bit for a memory." He took a cup from the same cupboard a cup that said, 'THE WORLD IS MINE' and poured some juice into the cup. He turned on the tap to wash the juice stains in the sink.

"Wait, evil dude is the butler!" whispered Geminia.

"Not the point, know keep it down, it's our turn on the count of three we will jump out and defeat this dude. Ready, one, two, three," said Keverine.

Geminia and Keverine jumped out and said "FREEZE!"

The butler dropped the pot of juice and laughed evilly. "Came here to fight I see. Just so you know it useless to fight me! I'm impossible to defeat!"

"Try us," said Geminia pulling her arms back and bringing them forward to pump the fireballs out.

The butler continues to laugh, and jump away from the fireball. While the other fireball aim for his stomach. He screamed as loud as he could.

"I guessed you asked for it," the butler said. "Let me stretch first."

He pointed his arm at Geminia and blast of air came right at her. Geminia fell to the ground, she came right back up with a struggle. Keverine stretch her arm to the direction to the running water from the sink. She moves her hands elegant. The water moved slowly to her; she stretches her fingers the water turn into water balls and landed gently in Keverine's hands. Suddenly, she moved her hands to the side the water turned into ice. She aims right at the butlers face, and Geminia formed her fire balls to aim at his legs. They both aim at the same time, and the butler scream "MOMMY." He pulled his arms back forth as fast he could to break the ice and fire. The air made the fire balls bigger. The fire balls hit the butler, suddenly he was knocked out.

"We did it!" said Geminia turning towards Keverine smiling.

"I can't believe it but we did it! I think its time to get that sample of the juice," said Keverine walking towards the pot of juice that was dropped by the butler. "Catch," said Keverine throwing Geminia a pair a hand cuffs.

"What are these for?" said Geminia trying to catch the pair of hand cuffs.

"To cuff the butler," said Keverine taking out her X-powder to get a sample of the juice. "After you cuff him, call Jerry, so WOOHP can come and take him away."

"Okay," said Geminia whiling cuffing her new butler. She turned him over and noticed a piece of paper in his pocket. She unfolded the piece of paper and said "**_Poison the water bender_**."

"Hey Keve, look at this," she stood up and passed it to Keve. "I'm going to call Jerry before butler wakes up." She too out her X-powder, it was ringing, Geminia picked it up and Jerry was on it. "Jerry I know you going say something but this is kind of important," she said excitedly.

"Ok, Gem, you may go first," said Jerry very curiously.

"Well, we figure out that Keverine had drunk some juice that made her act so weird. So we came back here to get sample," Geminia stopped and saw Keverine getting up to continue the story.

"Then we heard a person in the kitchen, and we saw the butler with the punch. It was odd because he was talking to himself about his plan," said Keverine still looking at the piece of paper.

"We defeated him using our bending," said Geminia interrupted by Keverine.

"I just sent you a sample of the juice," said Keverine still looking down on the piece of paper.

"Keve, what are you looking at," said Jerry looking at her form the X-powder. "Oh, and the WOOHP agents is on their way to get the butler," he said patiently.

"Well, Geminia found a piece of paper from the butler," she looked up at Jerry and continue, "it said '**_poison water bender_**'," tears falling from her eyes.

"Keve, he was going to poison you, you're still here," he said but it made her cry more.

"Ummm…. Jerry can I take over from here," said Geminia awkwardly.

"Yes, by the way can you open your door please," said Jerry a little disappointed.

"Yeah, sure," Geminia closed her X-powder put it back into her pocket. "Here go up to my room and ill meet you up there," said Geminia looking at her. Keverine walked up the stairs and disappeared out of sight. Geminia walked to the front door, notice the rain stopped.

Jerry and the other agents walked in. The agents went directly to the kitchen but Jerry stopped to talk to Geminia.

"Is Keve alright, I just said it the wrong way," said Jerry watching the butler being taken away.

"Don't worry Jerry she not made at you. She upset that she was an easy target. I'll go talk to her," said Geminia staring to walk the stairs.

"Gem, I would like to meet you and Keve at WOOHP later today," said Jerry and Geminia stopped. Jerry continues, "I've got Keve's DNA test and the punch in no longer in her system. The lab will continue to work on this case. Ta-ta!" said Jerry waving goodbye.

Geminia walked up the stairs to her room. She saw Keverine sitting on the couch beside the window looking out the window.

"_She needs to be cheered up," thought Geminia._ Keverine turn around and looked at Geminia.

Geminia smiled and said "I know you're a little upset about that punch you had today, and that note. The future is more important then the past, so forget about it," Geminia notice Keverine looking down back to the window. "Think of it this way the further you go in life, the more you learn how to prevent your mistakes, but this time you didn't make a mistake. It wasn't your fault. Look to make you feel better Jerry said we could have the goodbye party again," said Geminia walking towards her.

Keverine got up and walked towards Geminia, she said "Thanks for cheering me up Gem. I don't want to have a goodbye party, because my friends hate me."

"What are you talking about, you friend's memory form the party has been erased," said Geminia noticing Keverine had a small fate in her eyes. "By the way, we need to go see Jerry; he said he wanted to meet us later today. So let's go," said Geminia grabbing her coat.

* * *

**WOOHP – Jerry's Office**

Jerry heard foot steps he looked up and saw Geminia and Keverine walking into his office with smiles on their faces. Jerry felt happy inside that Keverine was happy again after what he said to her. He looked away back to his work.

"Hey Jerry, what did you wanted to talk about," said Geminia looking at Keverine.

"First I want you to congratulate you for a successful mission before it was even time to have it. Girls I am very proud of you. Second this juice that you have given me was a potion of the truth spell but only witches would know in…" Jerry drifted away in his mind.

"Jerry, Jerry," said Geminia going to Jerry and Keverine followed.

"Let me try," Keverine slapped Jerry in the face. Suddenly Jerry started moving. Quick, sit down before he notices," said Keverine running to the couch.

Geminia following her "that's a little rude, slapping his face," whispered Geminia.

"He deserved it," said Keverine, looking at Jerry and smiled.

"Well, anyway girls," said Jerry rubbing his face.

Keverine was smirking; Geminia elbowed Keverine to make her stop and smiled back to Jerry and said "I didn't know that other people have bending powers just like us, Jerry."

Jerry looked to Keverine to Geminia, "You remember that I told you are the chosen ones. You two have might have thought that you were the only two that could bend. Am I right?" said Jerry walking to the front of his desk.

"Well, yeah. But what is our job to be the chosen one? I know missions and all, but isn't their something more important then that?" said Keverine standing up looking at Geminia and back at Jerry.

Jerry starting to bit his lips, thinking to himself "Is it time to tell them the truth… they came to a point that I think that their ready… is it time… or is it to fast…"

"JERRY, JERRY," said Geminia trying to get Jerry's attention.

"May I," said Keverine picking up Jerry's coffee.

"Keve, that's rude," said Geminia looking at Keverine.

"You could do it," said Keverine handing the coffee over to Geminia.

"Fine, but this is the last time, oh look there's water will use that instead," said Geminia sternly. She took the pitcher of water and splashed it over Jerry's face. "Sorry, Jerry, but it was the only why to get you attention."

"It's alright, I'll go wash off my face, and you girls are dismissed. I'll see you at tomorrow's bending lesson," said Jerry walking back to his desk to click the WOOHP button. "Tata," he said smiling at the girls.

"Whoa," said Keverine and Geminia going up the tube back to Geminia's mansion.

* * *

**Geminia's Mansion – Keverine and Geminia **

"Wasn't that weird," said Keverine walking up the stairs to Geminia's room.

"What's weird?" said Geminia looking at Keverine.

"Jerry zone out on us, he was thinking about the question I asked him. But why, is he keeping a secret from us?" said Keverine sitting down in front of the window in Geminia's room.

"I have no clue, but right now that's not important," Geminia said turning to her, "What's important is getting a whole new wardrobe for school!" she said excitedly.

Keverine sighed, "Some things never change."


	5. Chapter 5: Well, it's a start

**Chapter 5**:** Well, it's a start**

A few days after the party Keverine and Geminia were in Geminia's limo on their way to their new school. They were both silent as they looked at the window.

Keverine finally broke the silence, "So what do you think our new school will be like?"

"I dunno." Geminia said flatly.

Keverine looked at her confused, "Are you okay?"

Geminia didn't even seem to hear her, she just looked out the limo window daydreaming.

_ I thought they were my friends... I thought they'd understand. How could I have been so blind? I've been hanging out with a bunch of snobs, stuck up idiots! But Rose... did she actually mean what she said? 'I wanted to see how you were doing; I realized that you're my friend and that friends stick together so I came to apologize._' Geminia thought.

"Gem, Gem...GEM!" Keverine shouted interrupting Geminia's thoughts.

"What?!" Geminia shouted back snapping back to reality.

"We're here." she said opening the limo door, "Crownway High, our new school."

Both girls' eyes widened at the sight of their new school. Students were chatting away, boys threw footballs at each other and the cars were so clean it was as if they sparkled. A group of boys were typing on their laptops. Some girls were putting on lip gloss. As both girls stepped out of the limo they noticed that a crowd of students gathered to see who they were.

"Why's everyone looking at us?" Keverine whispered as she and Geminia kept walking, trying to avoid making contact with anyone.

"Maybe no one around here has a limo." Geminia whispered back.

"But this school seems so... I dunno fancy and everything looks so expensive. They seem to have a lot a technology, maybe Jerry needs us to study this stuff, and it might help us," Keverine muttered.

"As if I'm going to study, I need my spotlight. It'll take forever to build my new reputation," Geminia muttered back. "Would anyone like to show us where the office is?" Geminia said sweetly.

A small crowd of boys practically ran over Keverine telling Geminia where the office was.

"Thanks you so very much boys." Geminia smiled then walked away, "That was so easy, maybe I could teach you a thing or two about charming a guy. What do you say Keve? Keve?" Geminia turned around and saw Keverine lying on the ground with footprints all over her.

"You so owe me a new outfit." Keverine croaked as she struggled to get up.

Once they got inside the building they were greeted by their new principal. He gave them their lockers and class schedules.

"This is so great, we're in the same class," Keverine said excitedly. "Think Jerry had anything to do with this?" she whispered.

"I think so; he's a very strange man… I'm surprised that he's the head of WOOHP," Geminia replied.  
**  
BBBBBBBEEEEEERRRRRRRRR-IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
**  
"Well you better get to your classes girls, don't want to be tardy now, do we?" the principal chuckled then walked away.

* * *

**WHOOP – Training Room**

"No Gem, thrust forward not back... No! More power! Concentrate!" Jerry shouted.

"Ugh! How in the burning fire am I supposed to concentrate when you're shouting at me?!" she complained.

Keverine was lounging on a couch in the training room reading another water bending book while listening to Geminia grunt and complain as she tried to attack with her fire.

She looked up from her book and glanced at Geminia annoyed, "You know if you read those books Jerry gave you and practiced some of the fire attacks then maybe you would be prefect it by now."

"Oh shut up miss perfect, I can do this!" Geminia shouted confidently.

"Geminia how rude! Again!" he said sternly.

Geminia closed her eyes and trusted her hands forward letting her power flow out. Instead of fire coming out of her hands a large puff of smoke came out.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. I thought this move, smoke field, would surround this whole place in black fog! Or at least that's what the book said!" Geminia said looking at the book.

"Gem, I hate to break this to you, but that's the wrong move. The one you just tried is fire blast, read it again." Jerry said a little annoyed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm just going to take a little break in your office," Geminia said as she trudged out of the training room.

Jerry sighed, "Keve you're up, show me what you can do."

Keverine got up from the couch and got a bucket of water. She closed her eyes held out her hands, palms facing down at the water. The water rose up and formed into three balls, they all turned to ice and they broke into sharp pieces of ice. She put her hands into fists and trusted them forward. The ice shards jabbed themselves into a standing dummy.

"Excellent work using triple ice hit." Jerry said. "Here, this is a book based on one of the greatest water benders in history."

Keverine looked at the book; there was a woman on the cover. _She looks familiar... But how do I even know her? She's just some famous water bender that I've never heard of. _Keverine thought.

"Her name is Katara. You should read about her history and what she did in life." Jerry said. "Something wrong Keverine?"

"Uh...nope, nothing wrong," Keverine said taking the book.

"Kever-" before Jerry could finish his sentence Keverine ran out the door.

"Is miss perfect gone?" Geminia asked as she walked back into the training room.

"Keverine, you mean? Yes, read this, maybe it will help you better when you bend," Jerry handed her a book with a red cover, the title read 'Famous Firebenders'.

Geminia flipped to a random page with a picture of a teen on it. He had pale skin and messy black hair. He wore a dark red outfit and a burned scar on his left eye.

"Who's he?" Geminia asked flatly pointed to his picture.

"That is Prince Zuko. He helped stop the war with Avatar Aang, quite a fascinating story," Jerry said.

"Ugh, history homework, burn me why don't ya," Geminia said as she Whooped herself out of the room.

Jerry sighed, "Why can't she be more excited about being a fire bender?"

* * *

**Geminia in Crownway High School**

_ Oh shoot! I'm late again! It's been two weeks and I've been late like four times! If Keve were here she lecture me non-stop about this, ugh... and Jerry, extra homework? I can't even do a single page of math, now I have to read a whole book of some ugly prince of the... what was it? Fire Nation? Which happened like a hundred years ago? Maybe if I hang around Keve more some of her nerdness will rub off on me._

Geminia shook her head and scowled to herself.

_ Fat chance, that's ever going to happen, I wonder what Rose is doing right now...probably taking over my rightful title. Those snobs, I can't believe them! Hmph! I wonder if I'll ever see them again...  
_  
Suddenly Geminia's thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into a tall man. He wore a white shirt, a long black tie, and black pants to match his shoes. His hair was combed nicely and he carried a big, black briefcase with a very complicated lock on it.

"Oh, excuse me sir," Geminia said as she tried to walk by him.

"Geminia Flarerife? What are you doing at this school?" the man asked.

Geminia turned around and realized that the man was her drama teacher, .

"Mr. Kyro?!" Geminia asked in shock.

"What are you doing at Crownway?"

"Oh, Keve and I transferred here." Geminia explained.

"Keve...K-Keve... Do you mean Keverine Splashretawe? She is here as well?" he asked with curiousity, "How... odd. Well, better head off to class; don't wanna be late, do ya?"

"Right...right," Geminia said still shocked.

What the fudge is he doing here? I thought he was still working at Ellecrow Chree High. Maybe he got a new job here. Eh... I'M GONNA BE LATE!

* * *

**During Lunch  
**  
Woah... Katara could do that?!... No way! I wanna try that...She married Aang? What the heck is an avatar?...

Keverine's thoughts were interrupted when she tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground.

"What the- Aah!" THUD! "Ow... oh shoot, I scraped my knee." Keverine mumbled as she tried to get up, "OW!"

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice say.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just look how bruised and bloody my knee looks. It's totally fine." Keverine said sarcastically.

"Here is your book," he handed it back to her.

She looked up and gasped, " ? Is that you?"

"My, is that you Keverine?" he asked.

"Uh... not to be rude or anything but why are you talking like that? So... formal like."

"Oh... it's just a little thing I practiced... anyway; Geminia has told me that you both moved here."

"Oh yeah... uh we both got jobs at this new hotel and we're both needed so uh..." Keverine panicked inside her head, _Oh what the fudge do I say?! He'll know something is up.__  
_  
"Hey Keve! You've gotta check this out!" Geminia ran toward Keverine and , "I found this post with little cards in them, and on the cards are cool clubs! Can you believe how cool this school is?!"

"Hey Gem! That's so cool we should join some!" Keverine exclaimed, "Oh sorry but I gotta go, it was nice talking to you!" she waved and walked off with Geminia.

"Right... well see you... soon..."


End file.
